


Snowglobes

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Negan Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Mild Smut, Snow, blizzard, happy holdiays everyone, snowglobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Negan catches you sneaking out in the middle of the night right before leaving. Together you take him to a special place of yours...





	Snowglobes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everybody! That is my part for @thewalkingdead-imagines “Negan’s winter writing challenge“. I had the prompts :
> 
> 8.“You’re warm…you’re like my personal heater” and
> 
> 17.“Shit, the car’s stuck in the snow.”
> 
> was fun to participate in this, hope you like it :)

  


[Ursprünglich gepostet von thenighteternal](http://tmblr.co/ZW_cVw2Z3XRnq)

 

Tip toeing out of the bed and into the bathroom you wanted to take a quick shower before you would sneak out. Negan still slept peacefully in your bed, it’s just past midnight but you couldn’t keep your feet still, especially since it started snowing just hours ago. Sadly christmas or any other holiday doesn’t get really celebrated in the sanctuary cause well nobody really knew which time it was exactly but is was and always will be a special day for you. Not just that you loved the snow, the decorations, cookies and presents but you also remembered back to where the world didn’t took this shitty turn, you would drive a whole day back into your hometown to visit your mom.

Together you would go to this one christmas store that is normally and for also some weird reason opened the whole year, it decorated and looked like the inside of Santa’s mind. It also sells fresh baked cookies and christmas decorations. At first you just went in there because out of interest and fun but mainly because you couldn’t afford christmas like everyone else with all the decorations, a family diner, opening presents or let alone buying a tree.

You had a single mom and she gave her best to get you to the college which was expensive and far away while she worked three jobs you also did two jobs besides studying so you didn’t have time nor money. She was your hero and besides all of that stress you took one free day every year on Christmas to visit your mom and visit that store with her, every since you started that tradition she would buy you a snowglobe. Each time a different one.  After the dead started rising you lost it all, Christmas, your snowglobes, that store and also right at the begging your mom too. So this Christmas or rather as soon as it looked like december or winter outside you would go and visit this store again, no matter what. 

* * *

 

A quick shower helped a lot with the exhaustion and after dressing yourself warm enough for the cold outside. You slowly and as careful as possible moved out of the room, seeing Negan luckily still sprawled out in the bed, hugging a pillow instead of you. He wouldn’t even notice that’s how fast you would be back again. With the key to one of the cars outside you stole or how you would like to call it borrowed it for just a few hours. Opening the backdoor leading to the gates and your waiting car you got greeted with the cold weather letting shivers run down your back. The groaning of the walkers that secured the front part of the sanctuary almost couldn’t be heard back there. Snow still fell from the sky, the layers just growing with each passing minute almost too deep to even drive but that was probably your only chance to go.

For once everything didn’t look like apocalypse, gray and bland. It looked like a normal day again, you would love to just let yourself fall into the snow and watch the snow falling down but not now you had to tell yourself and let yourself fall into the driver’s seat and trying to get this thing started. It started rattling and giving strange noises as you turned the key a few time.Cursing loudly you tried again and again, luck seemed to be on your side finally as the car finally started with a louder noise. Hopefully it wouldn’t just break apart the way it sounded. Just as you wanted to start your little road trip you heard the passengers door being opened, already reaching for the knife tugged into your belt you stopped yourself as you heard the familiar voice. Sighing deeply you let your hands fall on your side, closing your eyes and leaning against the seat waiting for what is about to happen.

“Holy fuck (Y/N)! Where did you decided to take off to in the middle of the night princess?” Negan spoke letting the door fall shut as he turned to you waiting for a response.

Opening your eyes again, still staring out of the window that is slowly getting covered in snow. You were not going anywhere now or maybe ever again.

“I’ll just go ahead and guess that I’ll be going anywhere anymore” you replied firmly not even wanting to look to his direction. You weren’t scared of him or anything like that, maybe that was also the reason why he like you so much or why you ended up in that complicated relationship with him but that’s a different story. Disappointed and sad, that’s how you felt right now and you weren’t up for a lecture from him or anything like this.

“Never said that. Just wanted to know why I had the great pleasure to wake up in the middle of the night seeing my girl sneaking out of the room which made me having to drag my ass out in the cold” he raised his voice slightly letting you glue to the spot. Besides that you had to bite your lip from grinning since he never called you ‘his girl’.

“I needed to go somewhere and you wouldn’t even had noticed that I am gone because it wouldn’t take that long and I would be back in no time so I decided to do that in the middle of the night cause I didn’t wanted to bother or stress you out with this or even take the chance for you to keep an eye out after me. Also you probably-” you started and the words started floating out of you but before you would talk any fast or get a asthma attack Negan stopped you.

“Woah, Woah! Calm down okay. Where did you wanted to go?” he said and you knew in  the way he acted right now was only due the exhaustion and if he wouldn’t be that tired the whole situation could have turned out way different than that.

“- Oh wait. Is it about this christmas store again?” he added yawning. That he even remembered that impressed you even tho you didn’t told him the whole truth last year. Only thing you told him was that you wanted to go there and get something for the kids which was a good excuse since not much of them even knew what Christmas was like or just celebrating holidays.

“Please just me go Negan! I’ll be back in maybe an hour or two maximum. I promise I won’t run away because why even should I ? That’s my home and I don’t have anything besides that and I came back the last time too!” you brought up the best you could also adding your best puppy eye look to him. You proved your trust the last time as you walked all the way back from Alexandria, where Dwight just tried to kill you, to the Sanctuary.

“God damnit women. Okay let’s go” Negan sighed out and put his seatbelt on. Not that you expected him to just let you go out there alone but you also didn’t really think that he would come along or that you would still get to drive in this night.

“Really?..-like are you serious or is this a trick?” you asked, needing the reassurance that you heard that correctly.

“Fuck yeah so you better start driving before I’ll change my mind” Negan chuckled and put his hands into the pockets of his Jacket. You had to bite your lip from squealing as you turned the key again and drove without further failures out of the sanctuary. A bit more careful you drove through the snow and ice that was underneath. The wind also got stronger, with every mile you would probably drive right into a blizzard the way the weather changed so suddenly.

Eventually you saw some familiar looking streets and places you haven’t seen in decades which made you bit a emotional to think back to the ‘good old days’ but you are good at hiding your feelings anyways. Pulling up into the parking lot and from what you saw so far didn’t look to bad, pretty much untouched besides that it could also be worse inside.

“That’s it? Sorry Darling but I am kinda disappointed. You described it like a Christmas on crack” he said destroying right away the little hope and nostalgic feeling that you had left. Shaking your head at him you stepped outside, the snow coating you right away and the freezing cold let a shiver run down your body. Wiping away the frost and dirt on the front window of the store you tried to see what is going on outside but so far nothing, it was still to dark, turning around you saw Negan raising Lucille and just in time you stepped to him and held his wrist back.

“Wait!” you said and let go again, turning to the door you tried to open it like a normal human being first.

It wasn’t locked so you held the door open for him and just gave him a look.

“It’s a christmas miracle” he laughed out loud and spread his arms, swinging the bat while taking a look.

Stepping inside after him you took a look for yourself and the luck seemed to has left you. Obviously it changed but you didn’t quite think it would be this run over. Shelves are thrown over and mostly empty, what is left over seemed to be broken or destroyed just like the furniture and the small bar where they would sell hot chocolate and other bakeries. Walking past the shelves that used to be stocked with decorations you walked to the corner of the shop where you would used sit with your mom every year. Right at a wide window you saw the red velvet couch still standing there, almost like nothing happened. Taking a seat you smiled and remembered  your mom, feeling bad because over the all the time you are slowly forgetting her voice and how she looked, all the small things. Sometimes you would love to go back to your moms house or your College room where you had everything left behind.

“Not what you expected huh?” Negan appeared suddenly letting your head snap up to him.

You chuckled, it was almost ridiculous.

“Well I don’t really know what I expected at all..” you leaned onto your knees, with your face in your hands just spacing this all out.

“You care to share the story behind this? cause it can’t be just that you wanted to celebrate Christmas for the kids back home” he called you out, feeling the space besides you shift you looked up to him.

“-and don’t come up with this ‘I love christmas’ bullshit” he added.

Last year you told him that you wanted to go there to show the kids what Christmas is supposed to look like since not much really even knew what that was but he didn’t let you back then, another reason why you were so surprised that actually joined you now. Besides that you talked about it a lot.

“My mom and I used to come here every year because we couldn’t afford Christmas or anything like this so we met here halfway from my college and halfway from her apartment and she would buy me one of those beautiful snow globes. Each year a different one”

You smiled sadly. No one really knew about this story until now and you also didn’t like to share this personal stuff, things like your mom. But lying to Negan or keeping this a secret after he told you everything about Lucille and him wasn’t really something you wanted to do. You trust him after everything that had happened between the two of you in all those years.

“Then I think I picked the right one for ya” Negan said and showed you what he had in his hand that he had behind his back the whole time.

“a snowglobe..” you smiled and wanted to see what’s inside, letting out a chuckle loudly. The gift couldn’t be more Negan. Inside was a barely dressed woman dancing on the north pole with elves surrounding her.

“I didn’t tell you the story before did I?” you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nope. Just had luck” he said popping the p, shrugging with his shoulders innocently as he stood up again, ready to leave. One last look at the snowglobe you laid it on one of the shelves that weren’t broken.

“You don’t like it?” he asked and you saw his smile dropping as you turned back to him smirking at him.

“Just wanna thank you” you simply said and flung your arms around his neck letting your lips meet in a passionate kiss which he returned soon after you catched him off guard.

Your hands wandered to his neck as you played with his hair. Heavy breaths and huffs left your lips as he moaned loudly trying to get you closer to his body, his hands wandering all over your body ending on your waist and ass. You knew what kinda effect you had on him especially after he pulled one of your legs around his waist and your lower body even more to his erection. He patted your upper thigh wanting you to jump up into his arms but you pulled away trying to catch your breath again, your foreheads still leaning against each other. You had your eyes still closed as you heard him just mumble a quiet “damn”

A moment later he tried to lean in again but you wriggled out of his grip.

“We can continue that later” you pecked him shortly, grabbed the globe from the shelf and disappeared through the door again.

The blizzard outside was still going wild.

Reaching for the door handle Negan beat you to it coming up from behind.

“Let me drive back” he suggested and you just shrugged getting into the passengers side this time happy not to have to drive at this weather what reached its maximum on your way back home. Barely you could see something on the streets..hell you couldn’t even see the street.

Nothing besides snow until something dark appeared out of nowhere, you weren’t so fast to react that Negan tried to avoid hitting that thing which you believed was a walker. The car slid across the snow until it came to an abrupt stop. You almost saw your life flashing in front of your eyes as you steadied your breathing again. 

As he tried to start driving again you heard the wheels just sliding, the car still not moving. 

**“Shit, the car is stuck in the snow”** Negan cursed out loud trying to give as much gas as possible but there was no use. All you could do now was wait til the blizzard is over or someone finds you. He went to open the door but this wasn’t up for discussion so you stopped him by holding onto his arm.

“You are not going out of there” you exclaimed as he furrowed his brows at you.

“Calm down princess, I’ll be fucking fine.” he replied and tried again but you didn’t let go of again, shaking your head at him. 

“We stay here til this is over and the way it looks right now it will take a few hours” you pointed out the window that started to fill with layers of snow. 

“-that’s final.” you said firmly and let go of his arm.

“Fine, whatever. Scoot over then” he ordered and unbuckled himself while taking off his jacket. 

“What?..Why?” you asked confused, maybe even thinking he would wanted to continue what you started earlier. 

“I am fucking tired and I think you’re too” he climbed over to onto your seat just doing it rather you liked it or not, The car didn’t have a back seat otherwise you would slept there but that had to be enough right now. Negan’s incredibly large figure took most of the space while you tried to make yourself as small as possible. 

You practically laid half on top of him, but that wasn’t new to both of you. With his jacket that he draped over you and him besides you it got immediately warmer letting you feel the exhaustion of not sleeping for more than twenty-four hours. You laid your head right on his chest, hearing his heartbeat through his sweater that dulled you almost back to sleep. 

**“You’re warm… you’re like my personal heater”** you let out a content hum and snuggled closer to him. Negan chuckled letting you feel the vibration beneath you. 

“You’re warm too” he mumbled, he replied noticeable just as tired as you are. Before you could sleep you wanted get something off of your chest.

“Thank you by the way, for the snowglobe and going back there and all” you whispered not even knowing if he was already asleep or still awake.

“You can thank me when we are home” he said and you knew he smirked, letting the heat rush to your cheeks which he thankfully couldn’t see right now.   
“Oh I will” you giggled and closed your eyes again. The last thing you remembered was him kissing your forehead and saying: 

“Merry Christmas (Y/N)”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
